El hada de los tomates
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, estudiante de primero de Bachillerato, tiene una vida más o menos normal. Saca buenas notas, pertenece a un club de arte, le gusta ligar con chicas... aunque todo cambió cuando conoció a Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pero todo cambió aún más cuando, huyendo de él un día, acabó haciéndose pasar por un hada. ¿Qué hará para salir de su fachada y acercarse al amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Acababa de comenzar la clase de Educación Física. Todos habían salido, ya cambiados, de los vestuarios, y estaban perdiendo el tiempo haciendo lo que fuese mientras esperaban a que llegara Carlos, el profesor.

Feliciano Vargas estaba de pie en medio del polideportivo, charlando con su hermano mayor Lovino de lo que iban a comer después de que finalizara la clase y pudiesen irse a casa. Lovino no paraba de repetir que quería pizza, y Feliciano quería pasta... la típica conversación que tenían todos los días.

Pero aquel día, el menor no estaba demasiado atento a la conversa. No era que no le interesara, pero... estaba algo distraído lanzándole de vez en cuando disimuladas miradas a cierto alumno alemán.

Ludwig, ajeno a que le estaban observando, se ataba los cordones apoyado en uno de los potros de salto. Su hermano mayor, Gilbert, también le estaba hablando, pero de un tema muy diferente al que estaban hablando los italianos.

- Y West, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. ¡Tienes que salir a conocer mujeres!- Decía, en un tono más bien fanfarrón.- Estás muy solo en casa, necesitas a alguien que te haga compañía... ¡El grandioso yo te presta los condones que necesites!

- _Bruder_... déjame en paz.- El alemán trató de ocultar su sonrojo dándole más la espalda al albino. Éste sólo se rió con su particular "Kesesese", y continuó insistiendo.

- ¡Sólo lo digo por tu grandioso bien! Venga, después de clases te llevaré a un Pub que conozco y...

- ¡Gilbert! ¿Sigues tratando de convencerle de que venga con nosotros?- Un chico rubio, con un poco de barba y ojos azules se acercó a los dos con una sonrisa encantadora.- ¿Has conseguido algo?

- No, Francis... lamentablemente, el grandioso yo no es capaz de convencerle. No sé por qué... ¿qué fallará?- El prusiano se frotó la nuca, sin comprender lo que fallaba en sus métodos persuasivos.

Lugwig suspiró. No era como si no quisiese salir... pero tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse. Tenía que cuidar la casa, (que no tenía sistema antirrobo porque Gilbert se lo cargó haría un mes), tenía que dar de comer a los perros, (que eran de Gilbert, pero nunca se acordaba de ellos), tenía que estudiar para los exámenes finales, (a los cuales Gilbert no les estaba prestando ni la mas mínima atención), limpiar la cocina y el salón, (ya que Gilbert los dejaba totalmente destrozados cuando pasaba por allí), y además tenía que hacer la cena, (porque Gilbert no pensaba mover un dedo para hacerla, como siempre). No tenía tiempo para salir a conocer mujeres. De todas formas, aquello era algo secundario, así que no le daba importancia del todo.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano deseaba poder escuchar de qué estaban hablando aquellos tres. Lástima que estuviesen demasiado lejos de su campo auditivo. Lovino ya había empezado a notar que su hermanito no le estaba haciendo ni puto caso, y aquello le mosqueaba un poquito bastante.

- ¡Eh, Feliciano! ¿Qué coño estás mirando? ¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo, maldita sea!

- ¡Ve!- El joven dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que estaba enfadado con él.- Lo siento, _fratello_... estaba distraído.

- Puedes jurarlo, maldición.- El mayor se cruzó de brazos, molesto.- Como has pasado de mí olímpicamente, hoy vamos a pedir una pizza. ¡Y no quiero pegas, joder!

- Entendido...- Feliciano bajó la cabeza, algo decepcionado consigo mismo por haberse distraído de tal forma.

Pocos segundos después llegó el profesor. Dio un soplido a su silbato para atraer la atención del resto de la clase, y cuando todos le estaban mirando, procedió a dar las órdenes.

- Bien, gracias por la atención. A ver, vamos a hacer un grupo con los de primero, y otro grupo con los de segundo.- Ordenó, y esperó a que los de cada clase se agruparan por separado.- Bien, los de primero darán diez vueltas al campo, y los de segundo darán quince.- Los quejidos de los alumnos de segundo le hicieron ponerse serio.- ¡Y no os quejéis, que sois más mayores!

- ¡Pero sólo por un año!- Se quejó Gilbert, saliendo en defensa de los de su clase.

- ¡Tú a callar, Gilbert, que estás repitiendo curso!- Gritó Carlos, molesto. El albino rió, y el resto del grupo rió con él. Aquel chaval siempre le daba problemas...- ¡No quiero pegas! ¡A correr!

Dio un pitido con su silbato y todos comenzaron a correr. Antonio fue a revolverle el pelo a Lovino antes de comenzar a correr también.

- ¡Nos vemos, Lovi~!- Gritó antes de ponerse con sus dos amigos, Francis y Gilbert.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, bastardo!- Le gritó el italiano, volviendo a peinarse. El Bad Touch Trío rió, y se adelantaron a todos en cuestión de segundos.

Ludwig observó cómo aquellos tres corrían, y chasqueó la lengua. Iban demasiado deprisa; les iba a dar algo. Él prefería ira un ritmo rápido, pero pausado. Después de todo, eran diez vueltas a un campo bastante grande. Se arriesgaba a sufrir un ataque de flato si iba muy despacio, y seguro que se cansaba si iba más deprisa.

Vash y Arthur parecían pensar igual que él. Iban cerca del alemán todo el rato, no porque fuesen amigos; que no lo eran, sino porque corrían a un ritmo muy similar. Aún así, el alemán siempre iba por delante.

Feliciano suspiró, resignado. No le gustaba correr. No entendía para qué les iba a servir correr porque sí. Es decir... pudiendo jugar a fútbol, ¿quién querría correr porque sí? Prefería ir despacio, así que se puso al ritmo de su hermano y de su primo Heracles. Así no gastaba energías y no se cansaba demasiado.

Lovino parecía frustrado.

- Feliciano, recuérdame por qué compartimos la clase con los de segundo.- Gruñó, molesto.

- Vee... porque sólo hay un profesor de Educación Física y nuestros horarios coinciden.- Contestó él, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

- Mira a ese bastardo.- Lovino señaló al español con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué... pasa con él?- Preguntó Heracles, entre bostezos.

- ¡Que corre como un maldito desgraciado, eso pasa! ¡Nosotros apenas llevamos siete vueltas, y él lleva... ¿cuántas?! ¡Doce! ¡Doce malditas vueltas, joder!

- Ve, es que ellos son mayores, tienen más resistencia...- Feliciano iba a argumentar algo más, cuando vio cómo los tres corredores se detenían de repente. Parecía que les estaba dando un colapso.

Ludwig suspiró, resignado. Sabía que acabaría pasando algo como aquello. Pero claro, qué remedio... si no iban a una velocidad adecuada o moderada, era inevitable que se cansaran. Todos vieron cómo primero, el francés paraba bruscamente, tratando de respirar, y cuando el profesor dejó de mirar, se escabulló en los vestuarios. Gilbert gritó, pidiendo un descanso, pero como éste le fue denegado, se resignó y continuó corriendo al mismo ritmo, hasta acabar las quince vueltas. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer en el suelo, agotado. Por otra parte, el español, en mitad de un ataque cardíaco, buscó apoyo en Lovino Vargas.

- Lovi... me muero...- Antonio se apoyó en el hombro del italiano, jadeando.

- Mi... ¡mira si me importa! ¡Aléjate, bastardo!- Respondió él. Aún así, Feliciano podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

- Sólo un poquito, Lovi...- Rogó el mayor, apoyándose de manera que casi le abrazaba. Lovino se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ve~ hermanito, déjale, que está muy cansado~- Le dijo Feliciano a su hermano mayor.

- D... ¡debería darte vergüenza, bastardo! Siendo de un curso superior, joder... eres un imbécil...- Continuó maldiciéndole por un buen rato, pero a pesar de ello, no le soltó ni le obligó a dejarle tranquilo.

Aunque Ludwig no comprendía muy bien la situación, (simplemente pensaba que el español estaba molestando al joven), Feliciano comprendía. Por eso mismo decidió alejarse un poco, para darles algo de espacio. Decidió acercarse a una de las chicas de su clase, para hablar con ella un poco y pasar el rato mientras corría. Quién sabe, quizás ésta vez aceptase su invitación a cenar juntos...

Mientras, Gilbert seguía colapsado en el suelo, (aunque nadie le prestaba atención), y Francis seguía desaparecido. La carrera pudo acabar en calma, con Ludwig como ganador. Aunque aquello no era ninguna sorpresa; el alemán sabía controlar bien su respiración y su ritmo, y siempre rendía al máximo. En realidad, siempre rendía al máximo, por lo que no era nada anormal verle destacar en casi todas las materias.

El profesor le felicitó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Muy bien, Ludwig, como siempre. ¡Y el resto! ¡Ahora a jugar a fútbol!

Fue como si el ánimo de todos cambiase de repente sólo por escuchar la palabra "fútbol". Empezaron a reunirse y a hacer grupos, preparando sus equipos y charlando animadamente. Por otra parte, Francis había vuelto a aparecer. Y Antonio estaba la mar de animado.

- ¡Lovi, Lovi, tú conmigo!- Decía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Dónde ha ido tu cansancio, bastardo?- Gruñó él, algo molesto.- ¿Y por qué mierda tengo que ir contigo?

- Porque entre los dos vamos a barrerlos a todos~- Rió.

- ¿No me estás olvidando, mon cher?- Preguntó Francis, haciendo un pucherito.

- Oh, Francis... eh... tú... te puedes poner de centrocampista si quieres... o de defensa... o puedes quedarte a descansar en el banquillo si quieres, no me importa...

- ¡Eh, que yo también juego muy bien!- Lloriqueó el rubio, sintiendo su honor herido.

- Es cierto, pero... últimamente estás desentrenado, así que... mejor quédate en el centro del campo, ¿sí?- Con esto, Antonio empezó a pensar dónde colocar al resto de jugadores. Y como era algo que le costaba un poco pensar, se quedó quieto en el sitio, sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie más. El francés, lloroso, decidió ir a buscar a Gilbert, (que seguía en el suelo), mientras planeaba su futura y seguramente lejana venganza.

Feliciano estaba emocionado. Aunque Monique había rechazado su invitación, ahora podría jugar a fútbol~ y a él le encantaba el fútbol~ además, estaba en el mejor equipo de todos, el de Antonio. Porque claro, al ser él el capitán del equipo de fútbol, lo de perder era algo imposible, ¿no?

Pero Ludwig no pensaba perder, de ninguna de las maneras. Él también era muy bueno jugando y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le daba rabia que el español le ganara siempre, por lo que cada vez se esforzaba un poco más. La rivalidad era obvia.

El partido comenzó con el sonido del silbato. Dos de los cuatro equipos formados pasaron al campo. Uno de ellos era el equipo de Antonio, y el otro era el de Arthur. Aquel inglés tampoco era nada malo jugando, así que deberían estar alerta. Los toques de balón eran increíbles, y los pases épicos. Pero Feliciano apenas los veía. El centro del campo no era su problema, él sólo debía de~ fen~ der~ el área, con su primo Heracles, que...

- ¡Eh! ... ¡Bigotudo! ¡Vuelve a tu portería!

- ¡Estoy en mi área, maldito griego! ¡Cállate y concentra tu mirada en el balón!

- No puedo... eres demasiado... feo.

- ¿¡Qué dices, idiota!?

Estaba peleando con el portero, Sadiq. Tanto él como el turco se llevaban a matar, así que éste tipo de escenas eran bastante corrientes.

- ¡Vee! ¡No es momento para pelearse!- Feliciano trató de detenerlos, cuando...

- ¡Pelota!- Gritó alguien.

Y... limpia en la red.

- ¡Golaaazo!- Arthur corría por el campo, súper orgulloso de su gol.

- ¡Vosotros dos, no os peleéis ahora!- Les gritó Antonio. Heracles se disculpó, pero eso no evitó que lo siguiera haciendo, para martirio de Feliciano, que les tocaba escucharles.

Como todos estaban de nuevo arriba y él no tenía nada que hacer, decidió evadirse de los insultos y puyas recíprocas de los otros dos concentrándose en otra cosa. Como por ejemplo... ... Ludwig, que estaba muy atento al partido desde el banquillo. El italiano le observó de reojo, tratando de no parecer muy obvio.

¿Que por qué se quedaba mirándole a él? Cierto, había muchas chicas guapas en las gradas, como por ejemplo Elizabeta, una amiga suya de la infancia, o Bella, una amiga de la infancia de Antonio, pero...

Es que... bueno, podría decirse que... Feliciano Vargas estaba enamorado. Enamorado de Ludwig, claro.

Todo comenzó apenas un par de meses atrás.

El italiano estaba totalmente feliz, canturreando por el instituto a la hora del almuerzo. Había tardado bastante en terminar el exámen de matemáticas, así que salía tarde de la clase, solo. Como pensó que todos estarían esperándole en el patio, se apresuró más de lo habitual y bajó los escalones de tres en tres. Al principio todo iba bien, pero la suerte quiso que el chico se resbalara en un charco de zumo que alguien había derramado, y el pobre vio su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos a velocidad vertiginosa.

Creyó que iba a morir, pero Ludwig le salvó, cogiéndole antes de que se estrellara contra el duro suelo.

Él también iba a su clase, y había acabado el examen el primero de todos... pero por algún motivo estaba rondando por allá, totalmente solo. Feliciano reparó en él por primera vez en todo lo que iba de curso. Al comenzar las clases aquel año, cuando los pasaron a los dos a la misma clase, le pareció un tipo muy grande y que daba mucho miedo, pero... parecía que podían hablar y todo. Al parecer el salía de la biblioteca y le había visto caer, por lo que le recogió, ningún misterio. Para Ludwig no era nada especial, pero para Feliciano era más que eso. Quería preguntarle si podían ser amigos, pero el alemán se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada.

Un par de días después, Feliciano perdió el almuerzo. Bueno, o eso creía él; en realidad se lo había robado su hermano Lovino, pero no se había dado cuenta todavía de que su querido fratello tenía dos almuerzos y él ninguno. Ese mismo día, Ludwig dijo que no tenía hambre y le dio un poco del suyo. Las salchichas no le gustaban mucho, pero juró desde aquella mañana no hacerles ascos nunca jamás.

Por fin, al día siguiente, cuando estaba teniendo problemas guardando el material del gimnasio, Ludwig apareció de la nada y dijo que le ayudaría. Se quedaron solos un buen rato en el cobertizo, poniendo todo como lo habían encontrado, lo que les llevó un buen rato ya que habían utilizado muchas cosas. En aquel rato, Feliciano no pudo dejar de observar al rubio, sin saber por qué exactamente. No podía dejar de mirar lo alto y fornido que era, su pelo rubio y bien peinado, su piel clara y sus ojos azules y hermosos. Era una sensación extraña, lo de fijarse en un chico, pero no acababa de desagradarle. Primero lo tomó como admiración, ya que Ludwig era alto, fuerte, destacaba en todo... y además era buena persona. Era increíble.

Le tomó apenas un par de días darse cuenta de que se había enamorado.

No se atrevió a decir nada, por supuesto. Lovino odiaba a los alemanes, y como se le ocurriera decir que se había enamorado de Ludwig, le iba a gritar durante días. Tampoco sabía cómo se iba a tomar su abuelo todo aquello. Y... bueno, lo de confesarse no era una opción. Apenas se conocían, habían hablado un par de veces y ya está. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Feliciano no creía que aquello fuese suficiente como para gustarle al otro, así que no le diría nada. Primero debía acercarse más a él, y luego, si la ocasión se diese... actuaría.

Pero el italiano no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvio. Cualquiera que no le conociera pensaría que siemplemente era un chico extraño, hiperactivo y adorable, pero... desde hacía ya un par de semanas que Lovino se había percatado de que su _fratellino_ estaba distraído. No hacía los deberes tan rápido ni tan bien como los hacía antes, (lo que le impedía copiarse de él cuando no los había hecho él), y la mayor parte del tiempo parecía... distraído. Notaba que había cambiado un poco, y no era el único. Romulus Vargas, su abuelo, también lo había notado. Lo hablaron un poco y decidieron darle un poco de espacio; estaba claro que se había enamorado.

Romulus pensaba que sería alguna chica, y eso pensaba Lovino también, hasta que notó que Feliciano miraba demasiado a cierto alemán. Quería preguntarle, y deseaba que ojalá sólo fuese su imaginación, pero no se atrevía. No se le daban bien esas cosas, y no quería acabar peleando con su hermano. Pensaba observarle un poco más antes de preguntárselo.

Pero es que... en serio era obvio.

Lovino aprovechó que la pelota había salido fuera del campo para observar al idiota de su hermano. Y en efecto, el muy imbécil estaba totalmente alelado, mirando a las gradas como un subnormal. Mirando a alguien que estaba en las gradas. Mirando a cierto alemán que estaba en las gradas. Y es que no se cortaba ni un pelo, el tío. ¿Acaso trataba de ser discreto? Típico de Feliciano, el espionaje no era para nada lo suyo.

Tan ocupado estaba maldiciendo a su hermano internamente, que al mayor se le olvidó que estaba jugando a fútbol. La pelota pasó por su lado antes de que pudiese siquiera darse cuenta. Fue demasiado tarde para recuperarla cuando regresó a la realidad. Arthur quiso tirar a portería, pero el balón se desvió un poco, yendo directamente hacia la cabeza de Feliciano. Por supuesto, éste estaba demasiado empanado como para darse cuenta.

- ¡Feliciano!- Lovino llamó a su hermano, tratando de hacer que reaccionase, pero no lo hizo a tiempo. El balonazo le dejó fuera de combate.

El italiano despertó en la enfermería, pocos minutos después. Tenía un algodón en la nariz y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Ve?- Se incorporó un poco, todavía sin reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Oh, ¿ya has despertado?- La enfermera, Yekaterina Braginski, se giró para sonreírle. Sus enormes pechos hicieron un sonido extraño al hacerlo.- Llevas diez minutos así, comenzaba a preocuparme...

- Qué... ve... ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Feliciano, confuso. No era que no se alegrase de ver a la joven enfermera, al contrario, cualquiera se alegraría de verla, pero... no entendía qué hacía allí. Él estaba observando a Ludwig disimuladamente, luego escuchó a su hermano llamándole, y...

- Tu hermano te trajo hace un rato, dijo que te habían golpeado con un balón en la cabeza.- Explicó ella.- Me asusté un poco porque estabas sangrando, pero ha resultado no ser nada grave... ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

- Sólo la cabeza... un poquito.

- Bueno, quédate acostado un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando deje de dolerte podrás volver a la clase... aunque faltan veinte minutos...

Feliciano suspiró, triste. No sólo se había alelado, sino que además le habían golpeado. Y ahora no podría terminar el partido. Qué rabia le daba. Se tumbó de nuevo y volvió a suspirar. Le iba a tocar quedarse ahí un buen rato. Menos mal que podía distraerse mirando la pared, que estaba decorada con dibujos de flores; un detallito por parte de los del club de arte. Él mismo había ayudado, ya que pertenecía al club. Se dedicó a contar las flores hasta que se le pasase el dolor de cabeza. Una, dos, tres, cuatro...

Pasó un buen rato tratando de contarlas. Se perdió cuatro veces, y una vez creyó haber contado mal, así que volvió a empezar desde el principio. Pero por fin logró contar cuarenta y siete flores. El dolor no había pasado; se preguntó por qué. Iba a hacer otra cosa, como contar todos los pétalos de todas las flores, pero escuchó a alguien hablando con la enfermera y se giró a ver.

- Creo que deberías volver a casa, hermana... a veces se hace un poco solitario sin ti.- Iván, su hermano pequeño, estaba allí, con cara triste.

- Pero tengo mucho trabajo, Iván... además, luego me toca el turno de noche en el supermercado, y... bueno, voy haciendo amigos, así que no quiero no asistir y que tengan una mala impresión de mí, ¿sabes?- Yekaterina estaba de espaldas, así que Feliciano no podía ver su expresión, pero también sonaba triste.

- ¡No me dejes sólo con ella, por favor!- Imploró Iván, agarrándola por la muñeca. Parecía que hasta estaba llorando.- ¡Me dice cosas extrañas y se empeña en llevar ese cuchillo por todas partes!

- Sólo quiere cocinar... no va a hacerte daño, te quiere mucho.- Razonó la mayor.

- ¡Demasiado!- Lloriqueó él. Feliciano estaba bastante sorprendido. Hasta Iván Braginski, que daba tanto miedo siempre, podía llorar. Se preguntó, temeroso, quién sería aquella chica que tanto miedo le daba. Seguro que debía ser verdaderamente aterradora para poner así al sádico de la clase.

- Lo siento mucho, Iván, pero mi jefe no me deja volver pronto a casa... ¡algún día, cuando sea rica, te lo compensaré, lo juro!

- ¡Pero es que siempre dices lo mismo! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo volver a casa todavía!

Al final estaban los dos llorando. Feliciano no se atrevía a moverse, por si acaso alguno de los dos notaba que estaba despierto y observando. No quería romper el momento, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuese un momento lindo. Se sentía bastante incómodo estar allí...

Pero entonces, el "lindo" momento fue interrumpido por una voz cantarina que venía del pasillo.

- Hermanito~ ¿dónde estás~?- Aquella voz sonaba... escalofriante, en cierto modo. Tanto Iván como Feliciano se estremecieron.

- ¡Ahí viene! ¡Por favor, vuelve a casa en cuanto puedas!- Dijo Iván, antes de desaparecer corriendo por la puerta.

Se escucharon un par de gritos de terror antes de que se hiciera el total silencio. El italiano rezó para que al ruso no le pasase nada, por si acaso aquella chica le daba problemas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía la cabeza, y de que empezaba a tener hambre. Se incorporó y se desperezó, fingiendo que había estado dormido todo el tiempo.

- Oh, Feli, ¿ya despertaste? ¿Estás mejor?- La mujer, sin saber que el chico lo había estado observando todo, sonrió inocentemente.

- Ve~- Él asintió, sonriendo a su vez.- Creo que volveré a casa... tengo hambre. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las dos y media.- Respondió ella, mirando su reloj de pulsera.- Es bastante tarde, deberías volver ya, tu hermano estará preocupado.

- _Va bene~_ pero antes he de ir a clase a por mi mochila~- Diciendo esto, el italo salió de la enfermería, despidiéndose con la mano.- _Grazie_, Yekaterina~

- De nada~ ¡ah, pero quítate el algodón de la nariz!

Y se fue, más animado. Aquel no había sido un buen día, pero bueno, el siguiente sólo podría ir mejor, ¿no? Optimista, tiró el algodón ensangrentado a una papelera y se dirigió a su clase. Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar vio como, del aula que se supone estaba vacía, salía una persona. Una persona que él reconoció al instante. Por instinto, el joven se escondió tras la esquina, con el corazón acelerado.

- Lu... ¡Ludwig! Ve... ¿por qué sigue aquí?- Murmuró para sí mismo. Volvió a asomarse, para observarle mejor. Quizás se había retrasado por algún motivo...

El alemán suspiró, resignado. No sólo se había tenido que quedar a recoger el material de deporte después de clase, sino que además había tenido que ir a por las cosas de su hermano a su clase. Entendía que se fuese de fiesta con sus amigos, pero que al menos se encargase de sus propios problemas...

Y además, al día siguiente él tenía examen de química. Lo llevaba bastante bien preparado, pero aún así debía repasar hasta el último momento, por si acaso. Quién sabe lo que podían preguntarle; debía llevarlo todo perfectamente memorizado. Así pues, había ido, después de recoger la mochila de su _bruder_, a su clase, a por los apuntes. Ahora llevaba dos mochilas, y un par de libretas bajo el brazo. Y se le había hecho tarde. Seguro que sus perros tendrían hambre.

Iba a ponerse en marcha, cuando sintió una presencia. Alguien le estaba observando.

Avanzó un par de pasos, inseguro. Después, se giró. No había nadie a su espalda. Tampoco parecía haber nadie a su alrededor, por lo que reanudó la marcha. Pero al dar un par de pasos, volvió a notarlo, y se giró inmediatamente. Aquella vez él fue más rápido.

- ¿¡Quién va!?- Gritó, creyendo distinguir una sombra tras una esquina.

- ¡Ve!- Feliciano apenas tuvo tiempo para esconderse de la mirada del rubio y salir corriendo. ¿Que por qué corría? Por acto reflejo, más bien. El chico huía muy rápido, por lo que no creía que le alcanzaría.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta encontrarse con un callejón sin salida. Un pasillo cerrado, con una única puerta, que llevaba al armario de las escobas. Los pasos rápidos del alemán se escuchaban tortuosamente cerca. Presa del pánico, se escondió dentro y atrancó la puerta con una silla. Era un truco que le había enseñado su hermano para cerrar puertas, y funcionaba. Rogó porque aquella vez también funcionase. No quería ser encontrado y quedar como un rarito. Porque alguien que espía porque sí a otros no da una buena impresión. Temía que Ludwig se enfadase con él si le descubría, y no quería eso para nada.

Se apoyó contra la pared, temeroso, y escuchó atentamente. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que se escucharon de nuevo pasos, seguidos de la voz del alemán.

- ¿Sin salida...? Juraría que vino por aquí...- Ludwig bufó, confuso. Si no hubiese llevado dos mochilas, quizás podría haberle cogido, fuese quien fuese. Pero espera, pensó, quizás estuviese dentro del cuarto de las escobas... aquella puerta sólo podía cerrarse desde fuera y, por lo que podía observar, estaba abierta.

- Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre, que no me...- Feliciano, que estaba repitiendo aquello en voz baja como si de un mantra se tratase, se sobresaltó al escuchar el pomo girar. No pudo evitar soltar un grito.- ¡Uwah!

- ¿Uwah?- Ludwig frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién está ahí dentro? ¿Eres tú el que me estaba espiando?

Feliciano, sin saber qué hacer, se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer, o decir? Ya le había escuchado, era imposible fingir que no había nadie dentro. Tenía que contestarle, pero... pero... ¿qué decir? Quería morirse. Pensaba a toda velocidad, y al final acabó diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió; algo que vio una vez en un programa de la tele.

- Yo...- se aclaró la garganta y puso una voz más aguda.- ¡Soy el hada de los tomates! ¡Vine para que seamos amigos! ¡Juguemos juntos!

- ¡Muéstrate!- Ludwig empujó la puerta, pero ésta no se abría.- El pestillo no está echado... ¿cómo puede ser?

- La... ¡la bloqueé con mi magia! ¡No quiero que me veas, porque soy un hada!

Ludwig no estaba para tonterías. No se creía para nada que hubiese un hada en aquel armario. Cierto, no podía abrir la puerta, pero... aquello debía tener alguna explicación científica y factible. La magia no existía. Y él iba a demostrarlo.

- Tendré que echar la puerta abajo...- Murmuró, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Feliciano entró en pánico.

- ¡No! ¡Detente! ¿¡Qué ganarías con verme!?- Gritó, a punto de llorar. Ludwig levantó el puño, dispuesto a romper la puerta.

Cuando de repente, una voz le obligó a detenerse.

- ¡Ludwig-san!- El rubio se giró. Era Kiku, un alumno asiático de otra clase, compañero de estudios del alemán y amigo de Feliciano. Parecía a punto de colapsar de cansancio.- Ahí está... llevo buscándole un buen rato. ¿No se supone que debíamos ir a estudiar a su casa?

- Ah, es cierto...- entonces el alemán se acordó de su compromiso con el japonés. Con un suspiro, se separó de la puerta que había estado a punto de echar abajo.- ¡Por esta vez te dejo ir!- Gritó, con tono militar.

- ¿Con quién habla?- Preguntó el japonés, curioso.

- ... Con el hada de los tomates.

- ... ¿Eh?

Poco después, Feliciano pudo oírles marchar.

Su corazón latía increíblemente rápido, y le temblaban las piernas. Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en el suelo del cuarto, aliviado al no haber sido descubierto. De algún modo, lo del hada no había salido tan mal como pensaba. Aunque Kiku había ayudado bastante.

- Vee... _grazie mile_, Kiku...- Susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Y decidió quedarse ahí dentro hasta que lograra calmarse.

* * *

**Yeeei~ Kaitogirl al habla! :D**

**Ésta es la historia gerita que me pidió la agradable, abrazable y maravillosa nayera99, que hizo la review número 300 en otro de mis fics, "Cafetería España"!**

**300 reviews son un montón, así que el fic será más largo, espero que os guste, le pongo mucho mucho amor~ ^3^**

**Si os ha gustado, dejad review~ el amor que me dais se agradece muuuucho~ :D**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Un hada tras los arbustos

- ¡Feliciano! ¿Dónde cojones estabas? ¡Llevo llamándote al móvil como una maldita hora, y no contestabas! _Che palle!_

Feliciano acababa de regresar a su casa, ya bien entrada la noche. Después de su encontronazo con Ludwig en el instituto, habían pasado muchas cosas. La primera, el mal rato que había pasado dentro del armario. Al haber estado a punto de ser descubierto, le había costado bastante relajarse, y para cuando lo logró, se había quedado tan traspuesto que se durmió allí mismo antes de que pudiese darse cuenta. Tuvo la suerte de que la señora de la limpieza le encontrara y le echara de allí a patadas a las siete y media de la tarde. Para colmo, estaba bastante oscuro cuando regresaba, y se distrajo con un gato, por lo que se perdió. Además, cuando trató de llamar a Lovino al móvil, descubrió que el aparato se había quedado sin batería. Desorientado y hambriento, tuvo que andar durante horas hasta ser capaz de reconocer una calle, y desde allí pudo finalmente llegar a casa.

Llegó a las diez. No era de extrañar que su hermano estuviese enfadado.

- Vee... mi dispiace, fratello...

- ¿¡Tú sabes la hora que es!? ¡Marcello se fue a la cama hace ya un buen rato, maledizzione! ¿Y sabes lo preocupado que estaba el viejo? Nos... quiero decir... ¡Se moría de los nervios!- El mayor seguía gritando, después de haberle pegado al pobre Feliciano un par de sonoras collejas.

- ¡Felii!- Al escuchar el alboroto, de la cocina salió el abuelo de los chicos, Romulus Vargas, que al ver a su querido nieto no pudo hacer otra cosa que echársele encima, abrazarle con fuerza y levantarle por los aires. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

- ¡Yo no lo estaba! Es decir... a mí me da igual lo que éste haga...- Murmuró Lovino, cruzándose de brazos. Aprovechó que nadie le estaba prestando atención para desaparecer silenciosamente.

- Ve.. lo siento... me perdí y me quedé sin batería... lo siento mucho, _nonno_, de verdad... me estoy asfixiando...

Romulus le soltó, con una disculpa. Feliciano se ajustó las costillas, riendo nerviosamente. Sabía que ahora llegarían las preguntas en masa. Y en efecto; su abuelo no tenía pensado dejarle ir tan fácilmente.

- Y bien, mi querido, pequeño y adorable Feli...- Romulus le arrastró hasta el sofá, con una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has salido con esa chica que te gusta?

- V... ¿Ve?- Feli abrió los ojos, confundido.- _Nonno_, a mí no me gusta...

- ¡Oh, no seas tímido! ¡Se te nota demasiado que estás enamorado, Feli!

- E... ¿en serio?- Feliciano empezaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Se le notaba tanto?

- No te miento, querido nieto. En realidad, quería preguntártelo hace ya un tiempo... ¿quién es? ¿es guapa?

- N... no me gusta ninguna chica, _nonno_...- No sabía si contárselo o no. Técnicamente, no le estaba mintiendo, pero... no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello. No en ese momento.

- Ooh... ¿no quieres hablar de ello?- El mayor se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiéndolo todo a su manera.- Te entiendo... cuando yo era joven, también estaba por alguna chica de la que prefería no hablar... no porque fuesen feas, al contrario, pero... bueno, ya sabes... mis padres no podían enterarse, y también quería mantener un poco el secretismo, ¿comprendes? Cuando yo era joven, tenía un aura de misterio envolviéndome... eso era lo que me hacía tan atractivo, aparte de mi impresionante fuerza y porte, y mi manera de tratar con las damiselas...

Ah... Ahí empezaba de nuevo. Al abuelo Romulus le encantaba hablar de su increíble pasado. Aunque se lo había contado a sus nietos incontables veces, pero... bueno, siempre que lo contaba lo hacía con tanto entusiasmo como si fuese la primera vez. A Feliciano le encantaba escucharle, pero... ese día era diferente. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y tenía que pensar.

- _Nonno_... siento interrumpirte, pero... tengo mucho que hacer... apenas he tocado los deberes que me han puesto hoy, y es muy tarde...- Dijo él, sintiéndose algo mal por dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

- Oh, claro, claro, lo siento... ¿no quieres cenar algo primero?- Al parecer se había emocionado tanto contando su vida que se le había olvidado que quería preguntarle a su nieto un par de cosas.

- No, no tengo hambre...- Mintió el joven, desapareciendo en su cuarto y dejando a su abuelo algo preocupado.

- Como quieras...- Murmuró éste, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Le había entrado algo de hambre de nuevo.

El italiano, al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se lanzó en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en su mullida almohada. Se quedó pensando por largo rato en lo que había pasado aquel día. Si lo miraba de nuevo, se había comportado de una forma algo estúpida, haciéndose pasar por un hada... es decir, ¿quién iba a creerse algo así? No mucha gente, desde luego, y Ludwig no era uno de ellos... aunque le truco no le había salido mal del todo, pero... es decir, sólo había funcionado porque Kiku había detenido al alemán a la hora de derribar la puerta...

Suspirando, Feliciano se puso boca arriba, mirando al techo. Y es que encima luego se había dormido... ahora ya no tenía ni sueño. Bueno, eso estaba bien, porque así podría acabar los deberes que le habían puesto de matemáticas, y los de literatura, y...

...

Oh, no.

¡El examen de Química!

**X . x . x . X**

Al día siguiente, Feliciano estaba totalmente hecho polvo. No había dormido absolutamente nada, y podría jurar que tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras. Se había pasado horas estudiando, y justo cuando creía haber memorizado todo, se le iba de la cabeza y se ponía en blanco. Así que tenía que volver a empezar. Y encima se quedó hasta las tres de la mañana. Había dormido apenas tres miserables horas... pero qué remedio.

- Oye, Feliciano, no es que tengas mala cara...- Le empezó a decir su hermano mientras andaban hacia el instituto.- Es que parece que te haya arrollado un jodido camión. ¿Estás bien en serio, _maledizzione_?

- Ve... estoy bien. Sólo me quedé estudiando hasta tarde...- Murmuró él, somnoliento. Por suerte el examen era a tercera hora, y podría descansar un poco. Ah, pero no debía saltarse clase... ... ¿qué hacer...?

- Yo también me quedé estudiando hasta tarde. Me acosté a las doce, pero estoy mejor que tú, joder.

Feliciano rió para sus adentros. Mejor no decirle a Lovino a qué hora se había acostado él. El mayor se encogió de hombros, y los dos hermanos caminaron un largo rato, hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, se echó encima del mayor, riendo enérgicamente.

- ¡Lovi~! ¡Buenos días~!- Saludó el desconocido. Que si se le miraba dos veces, no era tan desconocido.

- ¡Chigiii! ¡Maldita sea, bastardo, quítate de encima, joder!- Gritó el italiano, revolviéndose casi con desesperación.

- Oh, venga, no seas así~ encima de que me desperté pronto para desearte suerte con tu examen...- Se quejó el español, haciendo un pucherito. Por supuesto, no le soltó.

- ¡Quita o juro que te voy a dar el mayor cabezazo de la historia, capullo!- Lovino estaba comenzando a adquirir el color de un tomate maduro, y Feliciano sonrió, divertido, mirando la escena que estaban montando en medio de la calle. Algunas personas hasta se habían girado para ver qué era lo que estaba causando tamaño alboroto.

- Pero Lovi... ¡auch!- Antonio cayó dolorosamente al suelo, gracias a un cabezazo que le dio el italiano en la barbilla.

- Te avisé, bastardo. Vámonos, Feliciano.- Gruñó éste, alejándose a paso rápido. Pero en vez de seguir a su hermano, Feli se inclinó sobre el español para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Ve~ _Buona mattina_, Toni~- Dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

- Ah... buenos días, Feli...- Sonrió Antonio, cogiendo su mano e incorporándose a duras penas.

- Ve... ¿estás bien? ¿te has mordido la lengua o algo?- Preguntó el menor, algo preocupado. Los cabezazos de Lovino eran temibles.

- Ahaha~ estoy muy bien, Feli, gracias~ eres tan lindo~- Respondió él, acariciándole la cabeza afectuosamente.

- Ve~- El italiano parecía feliz de que hiciese eso, y Lovino, que les miraba de lejos, frunció el ceño y les dio cuatro gritos.

- ¡Eh, venga, joder! ¡Dejad de hacer el subnormal y vamos!

- Ya vamos, Lovi~- El español, sonriendo, fue hacia su querido a paso rápido. Feliciano, un par de pasos más atrás, les veía discutir.

- Maldita sea, bastardo... encima de que te levantas pronto por una vez, pierdes el tiempo... seguro que ni vas a la primera hora...

- No digas eso, claro que voy a ir. No me he levantado pronto para nada~

Feliciano suspiró. No sería la primera vez que Antonio no asistía a clases. Normalmente, el español se levantaba a la hora que le dictaba el corazón, y de vez en cuando, en vez de ir al instituto, pasaría el día con Gilbert y Francis haciendo cualquier cosa. No era de extrañar que estuviese repitiendo curso. Se tomaba las cosas con demasiada calma.

Aunque desde hacía un año que iba a clases regularmente... quizás Lovino tenía que ver algo con eso...

A veces, Feliciano envidiaba a su hermano. Porque él tenía a alguien que le quería más que a nada en el mundo, y que se encargaba de demostrarlo, aunque siempre le golpeara. Él quería algo así. Pero no lo tenía, y se sentía algo sólo. Sí, cierto, estaba todo el día rodeado de gente que siempre le decía cosas bonitas, que le apoyaba y le ayudaba si lo necesitaba. Pero... le faltaba algo que no se podía conseguir tan fácilmente.

Mientras entraban en el aula, el italiano miró a Antonio de reojo. A pesar de que no era su clase, había entrado de todos modos. Seguía deseándole suerte a Lovino, y le decía que después del examen tendrían un buen almuerzo, todo ello con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Lovino le mandó al cuerno, pero él siguió riendo y acariciándole el pelo. Feliciano suspiró. Ojalá Ludwig fuese así de cercano con él. Estaría bien si Ludwig le desease también suerte con el examen, y que le abrazase como Antonio hacía con Lovino...

Aunque... Ludwig haciendo lo mismo que Antonio... ... no, aquello daba un poco de miedo. No podía imaginarse al alemán siendo tan abierto y cariñoso. No, él debía seguir siendo Ludwig.

Y hablando del emperador de Roma, allá llegaba. Con su hermano Gilbert, el cual nada más entrar en la clase se abalanzó sobre Antonio.

- ¡Toñoo! _Guten morgen!_ ¡Kesesese!- El albino le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su compañero español, llegando a alcanzar el de Lovino también, el cual, al notarlo, se sobresaltó.

- ¡Ah, no, ni se te ocurra arrastrarme, imbécil! ¡Ya tengo bastante con el bastardo de Antonio, así que quita de encima, albino asqueroso!- Gritó, golpeando a Gilbert para apartarle.

- ¡Lovi~! ¿Quieres decir que te vale con que te abrace?- Al mayor se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su querido italiano.

- ¡E-eso no fue lo que quise decir, joder!

Feliciano no pudo evitar reír al ver a su hermano gritar, rojo como un tomate, intentando recuperar su dignidad a patadas. Ludwig trató de parar la pelea, separando a Gilbert y diciéndole un par de cosas que el joven no logró escuchar. Más o menos funcionó, porque el albino se calmó y dejó de intentar tocar a Lovino. Éste, aún así, seguía enfadado, pero nadie dudaba que costaría mucho más calmarle de lo que costó calmar a Gilbert.

Por suerte, en ese momento entró el profesor en clase. Lovino trató de mantener la compostura sólo por eso.

- ¡Buenos días, señor Vargas! ¡Un grandioso servidor ya se iba a casa!- Dijo Gilbert, saliendo de clase con su alegría característica.

- Muy bien, chico, mientras no incordies...- Suspiró Romulus. Porque sí, el abuelo de Lovino y de Feliciano también era el profesor de Historia del instituto. Y uno muy bueno, por eso mismo había estado en su puesto durante más de treinta años.- ¡El resto, a sus sillas, voy a empezar! O eso me gustaría decir, pero faltan la mitad de alumnos... así que esperaré un poco. Qué malos son los viernes...

Dicho aquello, Romulus se dirigió al asiento de Feliciano y le revolvió el pelo amistosamente. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad. Después, el profesor y tutor fue hasta el asiento de Lovino, donde también estaba Antonio, y le pegó una buena colleja a éste. Luego, como si simplemente hubiera dado una vuelta a la clase de lo más natural, regresó a su mesa a dejar su maletín. El español se frotó el golpe, lloriqueando.

- ¿Y eso a qué ha venido, señor Vargas?

- ¡Deja de ligar con mi nieto, Carriedo! ¡Si no vas a ir a clase te vas a tu casa!- Gruñó éste. Puede que Antonio le cayese de maravilla, (eran muy buenos amigos, quizás se debía a que su amor por la fiesta era mutuo...), pero si le veía cerca de Lovino era otra cosa. Se enfadaba y le echaba con cajas destempladas. Y si podía pegarle, lo hacía. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su nieto tan fácilmente.

Al escuchar sus palabras, ambos aludidos se sonrojaron. Lovino maldijo a su abuelo en su mente y se volvió a sentar, ocultando como pudo su cara tras el libro de Historia. Antonio, riendo nerviosamente, dejó la clase a paso rápido, no sin desearle antes suerte con el examen de Química a todos los que había en la clase. Feliciano ahogó una carcajada y fue a saludar a su abuelo.

- Ve~_ buona mattina, nonno~_

- ¡Hola, Feli! ¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de dormido...- Romulus volvió a revolverle el cabello, con una gran sonrisa, enseñando sus perfectos y brillantes dientes, y no, no llevaba dentadura postiza.

- Ve... estuve estudiando y no pude dormir bien,_ nonno_...- Dijo él, tratando de reprimir un nuevo bostezo.

- Bueno, bueno, Feli... por muy importante que sea ese examen, lo primero es descansar.- Aconsejó el mayor, acariciándole el pelo con más cariño.- Sabes que no me gusta que te esfuerces demasiado.

- Ve~ lo sé, nonno. Intentaré no volver a repetirlo.- Aseguró Feliciano, asintiendo. Ciertamente, no le gustaba nada estar así de somnoliento.

- Y si he de decir la verdad, me preocupaste cuando llegaste tan tarde ayer. ¿Seguro que no estabas con esa novia tuya?

A Feliciano casi le da un ataque al escucharle. ¡Ludwig estaba en la primera fila! ¡Podría escucharle perfectamente!

- V-ve... ¡ayer te dije que no tengo a nadie!- Respondió, bastante alterado. Romulus alzó una ceja, algo desconcertado.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices... en fin, siéntate, empezaré la clase enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven asintió y fue a su asiento, mirando al alemán de reojo. Por suerte, parecía demasiado ocupado leyendo la lección como para haber escuchado su pequeña conversa. Suspiró, aliviado, y se sentó, mientras observaba a los pocos alumnos que faltaban entrar por la puerta. Cuando el último de ellos ocupó su asiento, Romulus comenzó a explicar lo que sin duda sería un interesante tema; la Segunda Guerra Mundial...

**X . x . x . X**

Las horas pasaron inexorablemente aquella mañana. De la clase de Historia pasaron a la de Inglés, y de ahí llegó la de Química. Examen. El pobre Feliciano odiaba la química.

Aquella mañana, además, no estaba en su mejor forma. Tenía tanto sueño que se había dormido en Historia. Su abuelo, sin embargo, se lo había perdonado. Todos sabían el favoritismo que tenía Romulus Vargas hacia su nieto; aún así, a nadie le molestaba porque todos, a su manera, querían mucho al pequeño Feliciano. A él, de todas formas, haberse dormido no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia. Había tenido que despertarle Heracles, que se sentaba a su lado; y que te despierte el que siempre suele estar dormido daba algo de vergüenza. Se había sentido bastante mal, además, porque no había prestado la suficiente atención a su abuelo. No sabía cómo disculparse. Y Ludwig seguro que desaprobaba todo aquello.

Por suerte, en clase de Inglés estuvo más despejado. Y la profesora les había dejado repasar para el examen.

Pero eso dio igual. El italiano no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para la química. En realidad, salvo algunas excepciones, nadie lo estaba. Al llegar al patio, todos estaban agotados, y sentían que sus cerebros habían pasado por la licuadora.

- Ve... qué mal me ha salido.- Feliciano se quejaba mientras mordisqueaba su bocata con desgana.

- Es culpa tuya, joder. No me hiciste ni puto caso la semana pasada cuando traté de explicártelo. Así aprenderás.- Lovino gruñó, alejándose un poco de él.

El mayor, aunque pareciera mentira, se tomaba bastante en serio sus estudios. Solía ir bastante preparado para los exámenes, y raramente suspendía. Cualquiera que mirara a aquel par de hermanos, pensaría que Feliciano era el estudioso y Lovino era el vago, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lovino era el que solía estudiar más. Que a veces se copiase los deberes de su hermano menor no quería decir nada.

- ¡Lovi~! ¡Feli~! - Antonio, que acababa de salir de sus clases, se acercó a los italianos, sonriente.- ¿Qué tal os ha ido el examen?

- Ve... a mí fatal... todas esas fórmulas se escaparon de mi cabeza nada más miré el primer ejercicio...

- Pues a mí me ha salido bien.- Lovino se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.- Tampoco era tan difícil.

- Ese es mi Lovi~- El español palmeó la espalda del joven y se pegó un poco más a él.- ¿quieres pasarte hoy por mi casa? Así me explicas química, que quien tiene examen de eso mañana soy yo~

- Cállate, no pienso ir, idiota. Cada vez que voy acabamos haciendo cualquier tontería y no estudias nada.- Negó él, frunciendo el ceño.- Además, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ocuparte de tus problemas.

- Pero Lovi~- Lloriqueó Antonio, agarrándole por la cintura.- Tampoco es que no aprenda nada... y la última vez que viniste, la tarde terminó siendo muy productiva~- Su tono de voz fue bajando a medida que acababa la frase, terminando casi en un susurro y con una sonrisa seductora. Lovino se sonrojó y trató de quitárselo de encima, sin éxito.

- ¡Cállate, inútil! ¡No pienso volver a tu casa para enseñarte nada si vamos a terminar así! ¡Tómatelo en serio! ¡No pienso perdonarte si repites curso otra vez, imbécil!

- Ya, Lovi, lo siento... ¡ay, no me golpees! ¡Lo siento, la próxima vez estudiaremos de verdad, lo prometo!

- ¡No te creo, bastardo!

Feliciano rió, y decidió dejarles un poco de intimidad a los dos. No creía que a su hermano le hiciese gracia que se quedase escuchando la conversación; aunque de todos modos Antonio le contaría lo que quisiese si preguntaba acerca de cómo acabaron esas "clases particulares". Puede que los lectores ya lo supiesen, pero Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández Carriedo estaban saliendo juntos. Llevaban ya tres meses, y parecían bastante felices. Lovino también, aunque actuase como un total tsundere y lo negase.

Lo que ocurre es que casi nadie lo sabía. Feliciano era, aparte de Francis y Gilbert, el único que tenía idea de la relación. Los tres habían sido amenazados por Lovino para que no dijesen nada, y como apreciaban sus regiones vitales, aún no habían dicho nada. Feli no entendía por qué Lovino quería tanto secretismo. Es decir, ni siquiera su abuelo lo sabía... pero, ¿no sería mejor llevar su amor destapado ante el mundo? Mostrar lo felices que eran juntos, y todo aquello... el joven no acababa de entenderlo, (y al parecer Antonio tampoco), pero respetaban la decisión de Lovino. Pero sabía que algún día se acabaría descubriendo todo... y tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaría entonces.

Seguramente Romulus mataría al español. Si ya le tenía manía porque se acercaba a su querido nieto mayor, no quería ni imaginarse lo que haría cuando se enterase de que estaban saliendo, se habían besado y habían hecho "esas cosas". Porque las habían hecho, de eso a Feliciano no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Suspirando, el italiano se acercó a un grupo de arbustos alejados que había en un rincón, cerca de la cafetería. Cuando se cansaran de retozar, ya se unirían a él. Se sentó en el césped y continuó comiéndose su bocadillo. Otra vez volvía a tener celos de Lovino. Bueno, sólo unos pocos. Porque tener celos era malo... además, a él no le gustaba Antonio de esa forma, por lo que no estaba celoso de eso. Sólo quería un novio. No era culpa de su hermano... sino suya propia.

Debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas tan deprimentes y empezar a buscar una forma de acercarse a Ludwig. No parecía algo sencillo, de todos modos... no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar una conversación con el alemán, y tampoco sabía qué podían tener en común... buscar un momento casual en el que pudiesen quedarse solos también parecía bastante complicado... ¿qué hacer entonces?

- Ve... la vida es tan complicada...- Murmuró el muchacho, observando lo poco que quedaba de su bocadillo con poco interés. Tampoco tenía tanta hambre...

Tras un rato de pensamientos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, el italo se zampó de un bocado su almuerzo y alzó la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a Lovino y a Antonio. Pero en vez de encontrarlos a ellos, a quien pudo ver fue a un rubio, alto y fornido, caminando en su dirección.

Ludwig.

Iba hacia donde estaba él, leyendo un libro mientras caminaba. Parecía no estar prestando atención a lo que le rodeaba. Tampoco parecía haber reparado en la presencia del italiano. Tenía pinta de haberse enfrascado del todo en su lectura. El libro, por cierto, era de matemáticas. Sí, tenían examen de eso la semana siguiente. Parecía que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Quizás demasiado.

Inmediatamente, Feliciano se puso muy nervioso. ¿Y si se sentaba justamente a su lado? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si decía algo inapropiado que le hacía quedar como un idiota? ¿Y si se molestaba con él por molestarle mientras estudiaba? Ah, pero si no le decía algo iba a ser un momento muy incómodo, y él no quería eso... pero entonces... ¿¡qué debía hacer!?

Antes de que su cerebro pudiese pensar en algo inteligente, su instinto y sus piernas le hicieron escabullirse detrás de los arbustos. Después de eso, se apoyó en el muro, y se quedó totalmente inmóvil y dejó de pensar.

Y Ludwig se sentó justo delante suyo, sin notar siquiera que había estado allí.

Feliciano se quedó helado en el sitio. Se sentía más idiota todavía. ¿Acaso no había estado pensando, apenas unos segundos antes, en cómo acercarse al alemán? ¡Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta, y la había desaprovechado! Le dieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Pero si lo hacía, haría ruido, y Ludwig se daría cuenta de que estaba allí. Y miraría detrás de los arbustos, y le encontraría. Y seguro que encontraba bastante raro que hubiese alguien detrás de unos arbustos. A saber qué diría.

Pero... si pensaba de nuevo en ello, estaba atrapado. Se había ido justo a un rincón; sólo había pared detrás suyo. No podía ir a ninguna parte sin que le viese. Estaba condenado a quedarse allí, en silencio, hasta que el alemán se fuese. Qué mal, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba... le entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué tendría tanta mala suerte? Odiaba quedarse atrapado en aquel tipo de situaciones. Quería derretirse, fundirse con el árbol que había a su derecha y no volver a ser humano jamás.

Pero entonces pareció llegar su salvación.

- ¡Ludwig!- Feliciano pudo escuchar la voz de Antonio llamando al alemán. Quizás con un poco de suerte pudiese sacarle de allí, o distraerle para que así pudiese escaparse.

- Carriedo.- Ludwig pareció recordar al español, y apartó la mirada de su libro.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Has visto a Feli? Creo que había venido a esta zona, pero no le veo...

- ¿Quién, dices?

Al italiano se le cayó el alma a los pies al escucharle. ¿Ni siquiera se acordaba de él? Aquello era muy triste...

- Feliciano, joder. Mi hermano. No me digas que no te acuerdas de él, maldito bastardo.- Gruñó Lovino, mirando mal al rubio. Le caía mal desde la primera vez que le vio, y empezó a odiarle cuando vio que su _fratellino_ se pasaba el día hablando de él. Que si Ludwig era genial, que si le había ayudado a ordenar el almacén, que si le había dado su bocadillo, Ludwig por aquí, Ludwig por allá. Cómo odiaba a ese tipo. ¿Y encima no tenía los huevos de acordarse de él? Suerte que Feliciano no estaba por allí, o se le hubiese roto el corazón. O eso pensaba él; aún no había visto que estaba tras los arbustos.

- Ah, Vargas. Sí, sí que me acuerdo de él. No le he visto.- En realidad, Ludwig no sabía que le llamaban "Feli", así que no lo había captado al momento. Pero claro que se acordaba de él.

Precisamente, Feliciano era una de las pocas personas con las que había tenido algunos momentos a solas, o con los que había interactuado más a menudo. El joven italiano le llamaba algo la atención; era muy alegre y dicharachero, y parecía estar siempre a tope de energía.

En realidad, aquella mañana le había estado observando desde que se durmió en la clase de Historia. Era algo raro en él, ¿se encontraría mal? Quizás había tenido algún problema y por eso no había dormido... no es que estuviese tan preocupado; después de todo, no era un asunto de su incumbencia, y no quería meterse en los asuntos personales de nadie... tampoco tenía tanta confianza con él como para hacerlo. Aunque en el fondo, tenía curiosidad por saber. Pero nadie lo sospecharía nunca; la mayoría pensaba que era una persona cerrada y que no sentía interés por nada más que no fuesen sus estudios.

- ¿No le has visto?- Antonio se rascó la nuca, algo preocupado. ¿Dónde habría ido el menor?

- No. Lo siento.- Murmuró el alemán, volviendo a su libro. Internamente, también se preguntaba dónde estaría. Si no estaba con su hermano... ¿estaría con algún amigo? Aunque no le había visto tan cercano con alguien que no fuese Lovino. Pero había muchas cosas que él no sabía de Feliciano Vargas, así que lo dejó correr.

Feliciano, por su parte, se incorporó un poco, tratando de no hacer ruido, para captar la atención de su hermano. Movió un poco los brazos para intentar que le viera, y así fue. El mayor le miró con cara de "¿qué coño estás haciendo ahí, idiota?", y él respondió con otra que decía "socorro". Lovino suspiró, pensando que tenía un hermano retrasado, y pensó en qué podía hacer para sacarle de ahí sin que el alemán le viese. Porque sí, había entendido la situación.

Bueno, la había entendido a su manera. Pero era suficiente como para saber que necesitaba salir de ahí, y que no quería que el alemán le viese. Mientras pensaba qué hacer para que distraer al macho patatas, Antonio también descubrió a Feliciano, y sonrió.

- ¡Ah! Fe... ¡auch!- Lovino, impresionado por la densidad mental del español, le había propinado una patada en la espinilla nada más había abierto la boca. Ahora Antonio estaba dolorido y confuso.- Lovi, ¿pero qué pasa?

- ¡Imbécil!- El italiano se acercó a su oído para poder hablarle sin que el alemán escuchase.- ¿No ves que se está escondiendo? ¡No le delates!

- Ah... entiendo... lo siento, Lovi.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Ludwig, confundido porque no entendía por qué Antonio ponía cara de dolor, les miró esperando una respuesta coherente.

- ¡N-nada!- Lovino aún no sabía qué hacer para sacarle de allí, pero su mente trabajaba muy rápido.- ¿N-no crees que hace muy buen día?

- ¿Eh? Bueno... no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo, así que sí...

- Y... eh... ¿te ha ido bien el examen, verdad?- El italiano hablaba sin parar, a ver si entre tanta frase estúpida se le ocurría algo.

- Eh... sí, bastante bien...

El alemán estaba completamente confuso. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Estaba Lovino Vargas hablando con él? ¿Lovino Vargas, que había declarado más de cien veces lo mucho que le odiaba, aparentemente sin motivo? ¿Lovino Vargas, que le había tratado de hacer tropezar con plátanos y de ponerle bigotes postizos a distancia, estaba interesado en saber si le había salido bien un examen? ¿Qué estaría tramando? Seguro que nada bueno...

- Oye, ¿y tu hermano? ¿Está bien?- Lovino empezaba a sufrir internamente. ¡Parecía que estaba siendo amigable con él! ¡Pero si le odiaba a muerte! ¡En cuanto lograra sacar a Feliciano de allá, le iba a echar la bronca de su vida, lo juraba por todos los tomates! ¡Maldita sea, si hasta podía ver que Antonio se reía por dentro!

- Bueno, no lo sé, él va a una clase diferente, y no le he visto todavía...- Ludwig estaba empezando a sospechar seriamente de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

- Ah, pero hoy se había ido a casa, creo... o al menos, eso dijo a primera hora.- Dijo Antonio, tratando de intervenir para hacer que su querido tomatito no sufriese tanto.

- ¿Qué?- El alemán frunció el ceño.- ¿Otra vez? ¡Le dije que dejase de hacer eso!

- Bu-bueno... a lo mejor no se ha ido... creo que...- Una idea se formó en la mente de Lovino.- ¡creo que le he visto cerca del polideportivo con Francis! ¡Deberías ir a ver si está!

- ¿Cerca del polideportivo?- Ludwig empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila e hizo ademán de incorporarse.- Como no esté allí, pienso llamarle y decirle cuatro cosas... gracias por el aviso.

¡Sí! ¡Por fin se iba! Lovino y Feliciano no podían ser más felices en aquel momento.

Pero su felicidad duró poco.

Precisamente en aquel momento, en el segundo piso del edificio en el que Feliciano estaba apoyado, la alegre enfermera Yekaterina Braginski había decidido cambiarle el agua a los peces. Los había puesto en bolsitas, y había cogido la pecera para tirar el agua. Una persona normal hubiese tirado el agua en el baño, o en la cocina, pero no, ella quiso tirar el agua por la ventana.

El pobre Feliciano quedó totalmente empapado.

- ¡Veee!- El joven no pudo evitar dar un agudo grito al sentir cómo el frío líquido le caía encima. Nada más darse cuenta de que había gritado se tapó la boca con las manos, pero aquello de poco sirvió. El alemán se había girado, alertado por el grito.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Quiso levantarse para ver qué había pasado, pero Lovino le agarró y le mantuvo pegado al suelo.

- ¡N-no pasa nada! ¡Será que Iván está molestando a alguien en la clase de al lado!- Inventó, horrorizado. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría a ese idiota soltar semejante alarido? Aunque no podía culparle... él hubiese reaccionado igual, seguramente... ¡pero aún así!

- De eso nada.- Ludwig siguió intentando levantarse, aunque el italiano parecía empeñado en mantenerle clavado al suelo por algún extraño motivo.- Ese grito ha sonado desde detrás de los arbustos. ¡Hay alguien ahí detrás!

- ¡Que no hay nadie!- Insistió Lovino.

- ¡Sí que lo hay! ¡Acabo de oírlo!- El rubio se giró como pudo, aún incapaz de levantarse. No se iba a dejar engañar.- ¿Quién hay ahí?

Feliciano quería morirse. Menudo día llevaba. Como pudo, trató de esconderse tras el árbol. Que, por supuesto, no era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarle del todo. Feli era delgado, pero no tanto; se podía ver sobresalir al menos un brazo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Decía algo? ¿No lo decía? Los nervios le podían. Y él no era alguien que tomase buenas decisiones bajo presión. Volvió a cambiar la voz y habló, totalmente nervioso.

- ¡N-no hay nadie interesante aquí detrás!- Dijo, poniendo su "voz de hada".

- ...- Lovino volvió a pensar que tenía un hermano retrasado. Es más, pensó que su hermano era la persona más retrasada de la tierra. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? ¡Lo último que necesitaba era que se pusiese a hablar! ¿Ahora qué haría para convencer al idiota patatero de que se largase? ¡Ya era imposible!

Aunque lo que no se esperaba es que Ludwig reaccionase como reaccionó. El alemán frunció el ceño y se deshizo de Lovino. Acto seguido, se giró hacia el arbusto y le habló, sonando algo enfadado.

- ¿¡Tú de nuevo!? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando otra vez?- Se levantó inmediatamente para ver quién había detrás.

- ¡N-no te espío! ¡Sólo quiero que seamos amigos!

Feliciano se encogió como pudo tras el árbol, y logró pasar desapercibido ante una primera inspección del rubio. Aunque si hubiese mirado más detenidamente, hubiese logrado ver el rizo del italiano, y parte de su cuerpo también. Pero sus ojos estaban más enfocados en el suelo que en el árbol, y por eso se libró.

Antonio, que se había puesto bastante nervioso, logró coger al alemán antes de que mirase mejor, y le dio la vuelta, poniéndole de cara a él.

- ¿V-ves como no hay nadie? ¡Tranquilo!

- ¡Claro que hay alguien, Carriedo! ¡Es ese tipo que me estuvo espiando el otro día! ¡Se hace pasar por un hada!- Ludwig trató de darse la vuelta para encontrar a su espía, pero Antonio tenía mucha fuerza; no iba a dejar que descubriese a Feli tan fácilmente.

- ¿Un hada? Interesante, así que es un hada... ¡Pues Ludwig, amigo, dicen que trae mala suerte ver a un hada, así que será mejor que no intentes encontrarla!- Inventó, ensanchando su sonrisa.- ¿Verdad que no es buena idea que te vea, señor hada?- Gritó, tratando de ganar tiempo.

- ¡N-no!- Respondió Feliciano.- ¡No es buena idea! ¡Así que no te gires!

- ¡Carriedo, que no es un hada! ¡Las hadas no existen! Ese tipo sólo se está escondiendo realmente bien, por eso no le he visto a la primera, ¡pero le encontraré!

Feliciano sabía que tenía razón. Antonio no lograría retenerle el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiese escapar, y entonces le descubriría. Y se enfadaría mucho con él, seguro. Aquello no podía acabar bien.

Pero Lovino, que ya había perdido del todo los nervios, decidió resolver aquello por el método que consideraba más efectivo: la violencia.

- ¿Acaso dudas de las palabras de Antonio, maldito patatero? ¡Te voy a dejar sin dientes!- Gritó, abalanzándose sobre él para golpearle.

- Pero... ¿¡por qué!?- Confuso y pillado por sorpresa, el pobre Ludwig acabó tirado de cara al suelo.

- ¡Cállate y prepárate para recibir una paliza!- Siguió gritando el italiano. En realidad sí tenía ganas de golpearle; lo de ayudar a su hermano era la excusa perfecta, nada más.

Aprovechando que Ludwig estaba literalmente mirando el suelo, Feliciano aprovechó para salir corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo. El rubio tardó apenas un minuto en librarse del violento de Lovino, pero fue suficiente como para que pudiese esconderse en un lugar alejado. Nada más haberse quitado al otro de encima, Ludwig inspeccionó la zona de los arbustos exhaustivamente, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

- Habrá escapado...- Suspiró, resignado.

- Pues yo no he visto a nadie...- Dijo Antonio, disimulando.

- Es que era un hada de verdad, idiota.- Gruñó Lovino, frustrado por lo fácilmente que se había deshecho de él. Pues ahora pensaba seguirle el juego a su hermano, para confundirle.

- Las hadas no existen.- Afirmó el alemán, convencido de sus palabras.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo explicas, bastardo? ¡Ese árbol es demasiado pequeño como para que alguien pueda esconderse bien ahí detrás!- Casi gritó el italiano. No era mentira del todo, aunque es cierto que Feliciano era algo delgado.- ¡Ahí no había nadie, y punto, joder!

- Pero...- Ludwig se quedó pensando en una respuesta coherente, pero por un instante no pudo encontrar ninguna. Era cierto que el árbol no era muy ancho... ¿entonces, por qué...?

Mientras pensaba en una solución a aquel enigma, Lovino arrastró a Antonio con él, lejos de allí.

Feliciano le debía un par de explicaciones. 

* * *

**Yeees! Segundo capítulo! Soy feliz de publicarlo! ;w;**

**En serio, siento mucho estar tardando tanto en actualizar... os dejo que me tiréis verduras y frutas en mal estado, lo merezco uwu Es que ando algo liada con el instituto... pero como ya he dicho, no es excusa! Merezco ser golpeada!**

**En fin, espero que esteis disfrutando el fic... a mí, personalmente, este capítulo me parece bastante gracioso xD Feli tiene bastante mala suerte... (sí, sé que es mi culpa, pero es que adoro ser mala! muajajaja! x3)**

**Por cierto, una duda que me ha surgido... empecé a poner vocabulario para que quien no supiese alguna palabra en otro idioma lo entendiese todo al 100%, pero últimamente se me olvida o me da pereza ponerlo... y eso me lleva a hacer la siguiente pregunta:**

**Vosotros queréis que ponga el vocabulario?**

**"Los lectores siempre tienen la razón, Kaitogirl, pregúntales a ellos", dice la voz de mi conciencia... agradecería respuestas =w=~**

**Y bueno~ eso es todo~ muchas gracias por leer~ dejar review no cuesta nada y me motiva a seguir escribiendo~ ^3^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~ :D**


End file.
